Valiera Nelson's relationships
Throughout her life, Valiera Nelson has had some shaky relationships with a lot of people. She also has a few positive ones. Valiera generally does not bond with other people, and her relationships with the ones she does bond with are highly mysterious. Her closest relationships are with: Charles, Miranda Patrick, Will Ostler, and her brothers. Indeed, Ostler and Nicholas Phee both claimed she receives love from very few people, which is supported by her shutting out Charles and Luke Norris for nearly two years. |-| Family = Valiera Nelson was considered to be a "psychopath" and the disappointment of her family. Like Charles and Zira Miranda Grover, Valiera's entire family was quite different in temperament from her, which affected her relationships with them. Biological parents Valiera had a negative relationship with her parents, whom she considered as "two old fools". She once said that her mother Lauren was too stupid to consistently pay rent on their residence, though this process ended by September. Plus she was abusive, which Charles and Luke Norris realized have brought out her worst traits. Her biological father is "out of the picture". Brothers ]] Even though she had awful relationships with her parents, Valiera, on the other hand, loved her brothers deeply, she had a close bond with all of her siblings. Nicholas Quintana Valiera deeply loved Nicholas, calling him "her Nikkers". However, she also considered him to be a "dork". He was neutral about her, but clearly a protective sibling. Chris Nelson Valiera also loved Chris, even though she acknowledged that he could be "a brat" sometimes. Saul Nelson , Valiera's little brother.]] It is clear that Valiera loved Saul deeply, even though he kept stealing her noodles. For his part, Saul seemed to be fond of her. Summer Petersen noticed that Valiera loved Saul enough to post a photo of them hugging and grinning. Dave Nelson Valiera seems to have a better relationship with her stepfather than her mother, considering him to be a good parent. Summer Petersen , her sister through adoption.]] Summer Petersen was the second-in-command of the Decamahead. Valiera was loyal to Emily Watson and so, although reluctantly acknowledging Petersen as skillful, considered her mistress as the superior woman. Petersen recognized Nelson as an incredibly dangerous and ambitious enemy, commenting to Charles that, given the choice, she would prefer to avoid Valiera Nelson at all costs. |-| Romantic relationships= Unidentified love interest in 2010 Valiera Nelson fell in love with this individual in either 2009 or 2010. While nothing is known about their interactions, he used, debased, and/or took advantage of her, resulting in their breakup and Nelson dating Parton, Patrick, Phiilip, and eventually Charles. Blaise Parton ]] Simply put, Blaise was Valiera's abusive boyfriend. She may have been attracted to his ruthlessness, and a lot of people with moral instability tend to find Valiera's very identity to be enticing, so their relationship was probably unstable to begin with. While next to nothing is known about their interactions, they have become violent at times, like when Parton pinned Nelson to a wall and threatened her. It is worth noting that a way they dangerously contrast each other is Parton is a sadist and Nelson is known to refrain from excessive acts of cruelty, in this field. Eventually, she began to grow disenchanted with him, partially because of Charles' influence (though he had selfish motives for wanting to break them up). When they broke up, they remained friends, as he was the "dumpee" and she still deeply cared for his safety. When Valiera abruptly departed Tower Placement, Blaise was left looking "oddly lonely" to Steven Thompson. However, immediately beforehand, Charles had successfully turned Valiera against Blaise. In the summer, Blaise began stalking Valiera online, making her furious and forcing her to block him. Miranda Patrick , who very nearly became the Lesbian love of her life.]] Valiera and Miranda Patrick met at some point prior to 2011. Miranda was taken with Valiera and asked her if she wanted to be friends, and Valiera uncharacteristically said yes. The two girls became the best of friends. Their feelings for each other intensified and they began dating at the end of the school year, Nelson may have used the relationship as an attempt to move on from Blaise Parton. The relationship of the new couple was extremely passionate, much to the disgust of a jealous and hurt Charles as well as Nick, who believed their relationship was dangerously unhealthy. Indeed, Valiera went so far as to claim that she was "addicted" to Miranda, and the two did pretty much everything together over the summer of that year. They also made out frequently, occasionally posting photos of them being intimate on social media. Valiera spent a lot of time thinking about her and continually posted photos of their "quality time" on Instagram. She was deeply convinced that she was the girl for her, as she "claimed" her nephew. Valiera felt extremely secure in Miranda's presence, and was seemingly willing to be vulnerable in front of her. However, neither of their parents approved of their relationship, and all four adults made several attempts to separate them and force them to end their relationship, all ending in failure. However, the two fell apart in December, partially owing to Miranda's dishonesty, though they apparently chose to be platonic friends. However, her relationship with Miranda Patrick finally began to grow strained, as the former swore she would fight to get her back and fix whatever had been broken. This could have been foreshadowed by Nelson calling their relationship "devils' love". Their relationship, however, seemed to rekindle shortly afterward. Valiera was also joined by Miranda in antagonizing Charles online at the beginning of November, though his comebacks made them increasingly agitated. Despite doing what she perceived as sticking up for her, Miranda was never entirely honest with her. In December, Valiera was not seen with Miranda, and was seen solo in all of their posts. It is also worth noting that Rose Johannson said she deserved to be given a bloody nose. Valiera Nelson's estrangement with Miranda Patrick would eventually rekindle and reach its peak by December. However, they remained friends. They had been in a relationship for eight to ten months. Phillip , whom she had a feeling of powerful lust over.]] Valiera was physically attracted to Phillip, and so tolerated his company. However, as she was a sociopath who did not understand love, she did not reciprocate his romantic feelings. On the other hand, Phillip is willing to change himself to be with her, so it can be inferred that he does not merely desire her, and actually loves her. Due to her egotistical and self-centered nature and bipolar personality, however, it is possible that she was at least pleased with his loyalty to her, despite thinking nothing of Charles' loyalty. She may have even tried to reciprocate his affection, as the two did conceive a child together, though it is likely this occurred without any romantic feelings on her part, and it is implied they both regretted their decision. Indifferent to his willingness to evolve, she had no second thoughts about parting with him while he cleaned up his act, as he had already given her the sex she craved. It is unclear what resulted in their breakup and Nelson dating Charles. Charles , the love of her life.]] Valiera's relationship with Charles was incredibly rocky. When they first met, Charles attempted to get on her good side to persuade her to join a cause as part of a secret bargain he had made with Vincent Organa, though Valiera only treated him with a sense of neutral respect. On several occasions, he tried to strike up a conversation with her in class, only to be threatened or else ignored entirely. Valiera was also very annoyed by her perception that Charles tended to automatically give a response of agreement to everything she said. They were eventually placed on a No-Contact Contract, at which point their interactions were reduced considerably. It is unknown if she arranged this. Nevertheless, Charles was pained by this and he hit her in the back, infuriating her beyond endurance. However, Charles' influence on her was somewhat existent, as it encouraged her to let her abusive boyfriend, Blaise Parton, go. Charles' ability to make her detach from Blaise was executed for selfish reasons, however, as he wanted to date her instead and Blaise was a member of the Girl-Team. Although Valiera was unaware of this, it backfired on him because she began dating Miranda Patrick. Their final interaction prior to her departure showed that she was becoming disenchanted with Blaise, and nevertheless she acted like she found Charles' company pleasant. While it was later confirmed that she never truly liked Charles and merely put up with him. Valiera forgot Charles entirely, but when Luke Norris reminded her about him, she primarily remembered him for punching her backside, which she still held a grudge on him for, and she heard his profound apologies. Her reaction to them was vicious, as she had come to consider Charles the embodiment of malicious males as a result of her intense paranoia. It is unknown how she reacted to learning they had several of the same friends. She told him again in November that she would hurt him if he came anywhere near her or Miranda or Will. Eventually, Valiera realized just how horribly she had misjudged the situation, and Charles forgave her for abusing him, and they began dating. They also flew together during the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle. Initially, Charles only saw Valiera on the surface as someone who was "fairly good-looking, complex, and...missiles?" and his motivations to use her were something he regarded as the worst mistake of his life. As he learned more about her, he became more aware of whom he was really fraternizing with, and came to regret accepting Vincent's assignment. It wasn't until August of 2012 that he truly understood her as a person, but it took her far longer to reciprocate. Ironically, Nelson and Charles share an alarming amount of similarities that Charles is aware of and Nelson is not. Both students are extremely morally ambiguous, making it impossible to tell whose side they're on, if either, they are both somewhat supportive of the aims of the Armies of Organa and the Girl-Team, respectively, they have complex fighting styles and limited knowledge of piloting that was enough to serve them well in 2016. They both bear absolutely no interest in sports (perhaps one of their biggest differences from Luke Norris), they love the cyber world (though not as much as Summer Petersen), where she vapes, he is somewhat interested in vaping. Where she likely sexually “experimented” with Blaise and possibly Miranda as well (though the books never specifically said that) he has shown mild interest in that as well, though he has never touched Luke's unclothed flesh before. Both of them are extremely bi-curious, almost to an unhealthy extent. They are both considered the disappointment of their family, and have always felt alienated and inflamed by the mere idea of reaching manhood and moving out. Their family members consider them to be universally psychopathic and their relationship with their parents, who have tried to separate them both from the people they loved, sadly morphed into genuine hatred. Even their personal taste is alike, they have mysterious and ambiguous relationships, do not talk about themselves much, and do not truly make new friends at Tower Placement, apart from being members of separate posses. Both of them also find Preston Rumsworth annoying and enjoy heavy metal and rap. Both of them are addicted to crackers (though Goldfish and Ritz, respectively). Both of them unanimously agree Diet Coke is their favorite soda. They both like going to and eating candy. They are small fans of franchises and . They are also fond of Insane Clown Posse and Marilyn Manson, though it is unknown if she, like him, has "gone full fangirl" over Manson. Both of them love photography. And of course, they share an exceptional intellect and have high Intelligence Quotients (127 and 158, respectively). One notable factor they share is their horrible relationships with their cruel parents. Valiera's relationship with her mother Lauren Nelson is universally negative, as is Charles' relationship with his mother Leah. Both of them have unamimously agreed that their mothers are "bitches" and they "hate mothers' guts". They both felt misunderstood by their mothers, but it is very likely that both Leah and Lauren convinced themselves otherwise. It is known that neither of their parents approved of their feelings for their significant others (Luke Norris and Miranda Patrick), angering them and further turning them against their mothers. They both loved their homosexual lover far more than either of their parents. Both of them eventually had what Charles believed and Valiera presumably believed to be the "great pleasure" of finally defying Leah and Lauren's overprotectiveness, showing callous, but understandable disrespect for the women who had attempted to ensure their lives were so unfulfilling. Additionally, both of them are considered the "disappointment" of their family, which they do not appear to be remotely ashamed of. This is understandable, since every single Nelson or member of Charles' family in canon is far more self-righteous and unambitious than they are (they are actually very calculating, independent, ambitious, complex, and driven by friends more than family, making them the complete opposite of their mothers most of all). But the difference is that Leah is overprotective while Lauren is under-protective. They do, however, share a few gleaming differences: while they both hold grudges, Charles is certainly quicker to forgive than Nelson, he has one sibling and she has three or four, where he despised Blaise Parton and was neutral about Miranda Patrick, she fell in love with both of them and spent months with both under her thumb. Nelson is a dog person and Charles is a cat person. Nelson is a fan of whereas Charles is indifferent about Swift. Curiously, she was convinced that they are nothing alike, though after realizing how badly she had misjudged their situation, she may have abandoned this clearly shortsighted viewpoint. There is also evidence that Valiera, despise hating Charles, is grateful for helping her open her eyes to Blaise's true nature, and additionally, she can see the truth behind her weaknesses he has pointed out angrily, but doesn't admit it out of a sense of hurt pride. A lot of her actions have been influenced by him, such as keeping a low profile on Instagram, turning against Blaise, or acknowledging her romantic feelings for Miranda. |-| Friends= Throughout most of her childhood, Valiera appeared to either have trouble making friends but more likely the trouble for her was keeping them. She was known to be on cordial terms with a boy who openly called himself a ginger who partnered up with her during Botany class at least once. It was also possible that she is friends with: Jamie, Hebe, and Rose Johannson. Will Ostler Valiera's closest familial relationship was with her eldest brother, Will Ostler, possibly the only one related to the Quintana family. She not only loved him as a brother but acknowledged him as her best friend, something he agreed with vice versa. After the School War ended, Valiera appeared to spend more time with her elder brother, Will, than before, calling them and Miranda inseparable. Valiera was adamant and helped Will when he felt he would give up hope, the two helped each other through trials in life. They always made up, even when they did not speak for several days at a time. Like the rest of her brothers, Valiera's love for Will was certainly unconditional, though he is the only sibling known to sincerely reciprocate it. Eventually, they separated, but then they met again, and immediately connected again. Will liked that Valiera was "nuts", not unlike Charles. Ray Eliott Ray Eliott was probably Valiera's utmost closest platonic relationship with another student at Tower Placement in 2012. She met him in 2009, the two bonded over doing several "stupid" things together and learning from their mistakes. She also walked him to class several times. Josh Hogan When she went to Orem High School in tenth grade, Valiera became friends with a boy named Josh Hogan. He was extremely impressed by her writing skills. He also knew about at least two of the boys she dated. Although the two separated when Valiera switched to Tower Placement, and Josh befriended Steven when he arrived at said school, the two remained in touch, at least to an extent, since Josh knew that Valiera was dating a Lesbian named Miranda Patrick. He also noted that Valiera had a way of bonding with people very quickly, needing very little time to develop a strong opinion of an individual. Wesley Denkenberger Valiera is known to be friendly with Wesley Denkenberger, a boy who loves weed like she does, the two are also similar because they enjoy use of their skateboards. She once confessed that he was one of the only men she trusted. Touched by this, Wesley said he would always have her back. Adam Whitman Valiera got along alarmingly well with fellow student Adam Whitman. Adam knew things about her Charles (and Steven and Summer) didn't, such as the whereabouts of her home and her religion. They hung out continually, usually at Nelson's house or at the park. Posse Valiera Nelson appeared to have three or four constant companions in school, one of which was Emily Watson. Whenever Valiera was seen by Steven in the hallway, she seemed to be accompanied by the guys in her posse, who are unidentified but apparently spent a lot of time together. Though Valiera often made it clear that she considered them rather stupid — a legitimate claim — she showed genuine concern for them. One of them tried to stop Charles from following her to the Main Office, even though she was trying to unjustly report him. Emily Watson was not seen commonly hanging around Valiera, though she was spotted amongst Valiera's friends, making a vulgar joke about rice and corn splattered on the floor that Charles found funny. It is unknown where they were during the Second School War, or if Ray Eliott or Blaise Parton were members. Daycare residents Valiera Nelson worked at a daycare for months. Valiera's relationship with the small children who resided in the daycare is very mysterious, but evidently positive. She cared for them, eventually, she affectionately took a picture of a three-year-old boy during naptime. Nelson loved the daycare, as she loved children in general, and she made money working there. Miranda Patrick's nephew Valiera also seemed to be friendly with the nephew of Miranda Patrick, as she was obsessed enough to call him her "claimed nephew". |-| Enemies= Helen McKeen , her crush.]] Valiera had a huge crush on Helen McKeen. She proved this when she appeared extremely jealous in regards to Helen's apparent romance with Steven Thompson. On the other hand, Helen used to "simply brush Valiera off", until the latter's defection Helen became determined to destroy Valiera. Valiera was visibly offended when Summer Petersen said she was becoming what Helen could not bear to be. She also criticized Steven for forgiving her for her heinous war crimes against the Armies of Organa. Apparently, she moved on from her by 2013. Steven Thompson , whom she despised.]] Valiera Nelson heartily disliked Steven Thompson, a strong individual who commanded the Armies of Organa who in turn saw her as one of Emily Watson's most dangerous allies. Valiera saw him as the instigator of the School War and despised him for the inexplicable threat he posed to Tower Placement School. She also believed herself to be superior to him and this increased her dislike of him. The two of them are almost entirely parallel opposites to each other. Where her hair is light brown, his hair is dark brown, where her eye color is similar to the color of chestnuts, his eye color is mysterious, where her nose is slender in shape and pierced soundly, his is stubby, where she is pale, he is white, where she is slender and at least physically able, he is muscular and buff. Where she is commonly seen in a red jacket with the Tower Placement insignia on the left breast, he is seen commonly in a blue sports jersey with either an eight, nine, ten, or sixteen on it, where her baseball cap is indigo, his is red, where her tennis shoes are indigo like her cap, his velcroed shoes are white. Where her demeanor is sullen at school, but relatively cheerful off campus, and a “serpentine terror” according to Summer Petersen on the battlefield, he has a humorous and laid-back demeanor that turns into a no-nonsense attitude when at war. They are both, however, estimably five and a half feet tall, but Valiera's height and weight are actually unknown. Physical differences aside, where Valiera is morally ambiguous, Steven is self-righteous, she is somewhat supportive of the Girl-Team's aims, his loyalty to the Armies of Organa is unquestionable, where her dueling style is cruel and complex, his is calm and simplistic. Where she bears no interest in sports, he is aspiring to become a world-famous athlete, where she loves the Internet, the cyber world makes him wary, where she vapes, he hates smoking. Where she likely sexually “experimented” with Blaise and possibly Miranda as well (though the books never specifically said that) he never truly engaged in sexual activities until after marriage (unless groping Summer while she's half-naked and making out with Helen, both with absolute consent, counts). Where she appears to be extremely bi-curious, Steven has never truly entered this phase. Even their personal taste is different, and while her relationships are mysterious, his are passionate, where she did not truly befriend students at Tower Placement, he surrounded himself with friends even before the School War, where she has three male siblings she passionately and unconditionally loves, he has one female sibling he is distant from, where she spent months with both Blaise Parton and Miranda Patrick under her thumb, Steven probably doesn't know either of them, where Preston Rumsworth is scared of her, he merely finds him to be a pain. Where she enjoys rap and heavy metal, he enjoys classical music, where she has a strange, almost amusing addiction to Goldfish crackers, Steven enjoys celery, but he isn't exactly addicted. They do however share a great intellect, the fact that they act like they don't like Summer Petersen when they both love her (a love severely increased in Steven), a love-hate relationship with Jamie Thompson, and a silver gleaming: they are both in love with Helen McKeen but neither of them truly get with her though Valiera has undoubtedly failed to bond with her the way Steven has. Inevitably, they have little contact, but when they are in the same room they seem incapable of resisting the urge to nonverbally express their dislike for each other. Valiera always ducks out of view whenever she sees Steven walking up a hallway (though she probably acts this way towards a lot of people, especially Boy-Team members). And while Steven didn't truly care about Valiera, it is notable that he fears her and he doesn't appear remotely frightened of even Emily Watson. When he learned that Summer had fought her and lost, he called her “a ruthless, emotionless hag”. The fact that Charles is madly in love with her makes him even less fond of her. So while they are not connected enough to be enemies, they are anything but friends. Nicholas Phee Valiera never thought very highly of Nicholas Phee, who was not only the stepbrother of her idolizer Charles but also one of the three best friends of her brother Nicholas Nelson. Nicholas introduced her to Nick at the beginning of the 2012–2013 school year. She became snippy with him and told him he shouldn't consider himself her brother. After this encounter, Nick considered her a "bitch" and despised her for no apparent reason. Nick probably disliked her even more after he learned Charles was in love with her, since he hoped a relationship between the two would never work. It is unknown how Nick learned about Miranda Patrick. However, Nicholas has met her hated family. It is unknown why he believes she is alone and friendless. |-| Others= Jamie Thompson It is heavily implied that Valiera had a love-hate relationship with seven-year-old Jamie Thompson, a girl she met in Tutorial. While Jamie claimed to both Steven and Charles that she hated Valiera, the two were seen getting along twice. While Jamie despised Valiera for her uncaring and shortsighted traits, absolutely nothing is known of how Valiera feels about Jamie. Still, they probably cut off contact in 2012, or they spoke very rarely, or maybe Valiera kept secrets from her deliberately. Either way, the names of Blaise Parton and Miranda Patrick sounded unfamiliar to Jamie. Luke Norris ]] Valiera first met Luke Norris in first grade, who thought she was cool, but also ornery. When they crossed paths a second time in their teenage years, he was the gay boyfriend of Charles and he quickly realized he idolized Valiera owing to what she had become since she was six years of age, though he seemed to only know about her through Instagram as he had no idea that she went to Tower Placement School or that she knew his boyfriend Charles. However, when she threatened Charles he became angry with her. Nevertheless, the two quickly strengthened their bond again. Charles once stated that Luke never abandoned her even if "she yelled at him, and was always mean" clearly comparing himself to his boyfriend. Luke always showed her a large deal of empathy because he was so similar to Charles. Her bond with Luke also got her to confess to Charles that she wasn't ready to be his friend and that it may take a while. He was able to divine the core of her being, asserting how similar they were, but this frightened her and she blocked him, as she was confused if he was Charles and Charles' account belonged to him, or vice versa. Apparently, Valiera looked back to him, forgetting about him thanks to her obsession with Miranda. Luke appeared to become neutral about her as a result. Preston Rumsworth Preston Rumsworth was a member of the Armies of Organa who seemed to have had dealings with Valiera in the past, as he found her to be an intimidating person. He once told Steven that Valiera was not to be messed with, showing a lack of surprise when Valiera smashed a boy's face into the wall. He also berated Charles for doing so much as mentioning her, making Charles think he might have feelings for Valiera, before spitefully deciding that Preston disliked everybody. Despite this, the two have curiously been seen together in the cafeteria, so it would seem they might get along better than they pretend to. This is supported by Preston's alleged awareness of what Charles has been doing, much like Will Ostler, even though he has certainly not confided in either of them. Leah Leah, who was Charles' mother, learned about Valiera's existence because of her son. Although she never interacted with her, she developed an ultimately and universally negative opinion about her. She did not want Charles to be influenced by people like her. She claimed that her gut feeling told her that Valiera smoked, drank, and sexually "experimented" with her exes, but only the former has ever been proven. Leah is also convinced that Valiera is attracted solely to horrible people and is convinced of her cowardice. Leah has met the majority of her family in person. Valiera did meet Leah in June at Charles' birthday party. Leah considered her to be sexless. Phee and Charles' half brother The members of Charles' family all learned about Valiera's existence because of the former. Although none of them had any contact with her for a long time, they all developed mixed, but ultimately and universally negative, opinions about her. Phee, on the other hand, was initially curious about Valiera and indifferent to the details of her personality and taste, though he pitied her for appreciating Insane Clown Posse. However, he generally began to develop the idea that a romantic relationship between his son and this girl would never work, though he was later proven wrong. This he believed because of their past enmity, he thought that no amount of pity, apologies, or cunning of any kind could mend their relationship. He also contrasted her in her (and Charles') taste in music. While Nicholas Phee clearly doesn't like her, Charles' half brother tended to be more tolerant, but mostly indifferent, about her, though he has never met her in person. However, he knows Nicholas Nelson too. |-| Behind the scenes= Because Valiera generally does not bond with other people, her relationships with the ones she does bond with are highly mysterious as they are not much elaborated throughout the trilogy. However, has promised extensive footage on these relations though it has not yet delivered. |-| Notes and references= Nelson, Valiera